The Last One
by iKoffeeholic
Summary: SasuNaru Oneshot. Naruto and Sasuke argue over a certain breakfast item. Happy Birthday Naruto!


**The Last One**

_You Just Can't Help Yourself Sometimes_

A SasuNaru Oneshot

Composed by: **iKoffeeholic**

**iKoffeeholic's Word: Happy Birthday Naruto! **I started this one listening to Kokoro no Chizu by BOYSTYLE. Strange, when writing fanfiction, you usually jam it out with songs from the anime instead. Weird since that's One Piece…Anyway, this is only the first of the 16 fics I've done for the countdown. Put me on author alert if you want more! And check my page for the good stuff ~!

**The Last One **_You Just Can't Help Yourself Sometimes_** The Last One **_You Just Can't Help Yourself Sometimes_

That Saturday morning was a slow and sleepy one—the kind where it's cold enough outside that you wanna stay in bed and snuggle your blankets and pillows. Or boyfriend, whichever one comes first for you. Naruto managed to pull himself out of bed to grab some breakfast in the kitchen. He made his blanket a cape and draped it around his shoulders to shield him from the almost-freezing air.

'_Damn, teme! You could've left the heat on…' _he thought as he left Sasuke in bed to go to the kitchen. He pawed the icy freezer for the breakfast food he loved the most, apple toaster strudel. With double icing. Unfortunately, only two were left in the bag.

He got one out and popped it in the microwave to warm up the filling inside so when he finally toasted it, the bread won't be burnt with the filling still cold.

After he dropped it into the toaster, he went back to the fridge to get his chocolate milk. Actually, it was soy milk with double scoops of cocoa mixed in since Sasuke never liked to buy two-percent. (It gave him really bad gas.) He had his own carton of vanilla soy milk all to himself. Whenever Naruto wanted to add his own personal taste to it, he poured some into a plastic bottle and kept it next to the orange juice.

The aroma of sweet, buttery bread filled the kitchen and travelled upstairs. As soon as the toaster released the pastry with a mechanical click, Naruto heard Sasuke's feet coming downstairs.

"I smell apple strudel, Naruto," Sasuke said. "Did you cook two?"

Naruto tore open an icing packet with his teeth. "Nah. You can have the last one." His sweet-tooth in overdrive, the icing packet belonging to the last strudel got squeezed over the pastry. Naruto took a bite into the flaky, tart, apple-packed scrumptiousness that was flooded with sugary goodness. Sasuke could only roll his eyes.

"I saw that. That better not be the last icing packet!"

"Calm down, teme! There's always more," Naruto chuckled as he chewed.

So Sasuke toasted the last strudel without microwaving it first like Naruto did. When it leapt out of the toaster, there was nothing to put on it. Sasuke was pissed even though the issue wasn't that serious. He glared at his blonde, hoping there'd be some remorse in those beautiful blue eyes of his. But none was found.

"I thought I told you to use one per pastry!" Sasuke hissed at him. "Now I have to eat this thing naked!"

Licking the last icing off his fingers, Naruto cooed, "Hey, you like to eat me naked. Treat it like me…" His blanket-cape slipped off his shoulders and unveiled his figure-hugging pyjamas.

Even though he could smell his morning breath and see the crust in his eyes, Sasuke couldn't resist. There was a spot of icing smeared between Naruto's whiskered cheek and the corner of his lips. It looked so tempting. There wasn't any to go on his strudel, so that little drop was better than nothing to him. Taking heed to his boyfriend's tease, he cupped his chin and flicked his tongue out to taste the sweetness. The flicking turned into licking, and the licking turned into deep kisses. Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him deeper into his sugary moans. But they soon had to break for air.

"It's just a strudel, Sasuke," whispered Naruto. "You were about to kill me, and now you're about to sex me over the kitchen table!"

"Forget it. I'll go to the store later." Sasuke gave him another peck on the lips.

Naruto sighed an apple-flavoured sigh. "Oi, teme. I can't believe I'm in love with someone like you."

"Yeah. I can't believe I love you either, dobe."


End file.
